


Hot day

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Hawkant [1]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers, comics - Fandom
Genre: Baskin Robbins always finds out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes his princess out for some ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Morgan.Hope you like it !

"Ugh it's way too hot "Scott complained .He and Clint had been send to a mission to Texas in one of the most hot days of summer .It surely wasn't related to the prank they had pulled on the team earlier that day.

"Oh quit complaining princess "Clint grumbled.He was sweating a lot and would probably collapse from all the heat.

"Can you take me to an ice cream shop or something ? "Scott begged and made the best puppy eyes he could .Clint simply chuckled .

"Sure thing honey "He answered and kissed Scott's forehead "Anything for you ".

Scott shrunk and sat on Clint's shoulder .

"Too lazy to walk?" He asked with a grin .Scott simply nodded and leaned against Clint's neck.

After walking a few blocks ,Clint finally reached the ice cream shop .It was full of people unfortunately .They spend at least eleven minutes of the damn shop,but thank goodness it had an air conditioner .The only bad things were all those damn kids asking for a picture or a pm autograph .Scott was thankful they couldn't see him.Clint on the other hand wished he wasn't using his uniform 

"I would like a Chocolate Ribbon cone please."Clint said to the employee.

"And what would your boyfriend like?"She asked .

Scott went back to normal size ."How did you know I was there?"he said quite confuse.He sighed as several kids stood up and went where he was.God,if it was a good thing he had a lot of experience with children .

"I simply knew ."she answered ."Now what would you like Mr .Ant -Man?"

"Give me a French vanilla cone please "he answered .While the employee made the orders,he and Clint tried to take pics with all the children asking for one.

After they got the orders ,they decided to leave and eat their ice creams on the way home.Good thing the quinjet came back after they stepped out the store.They got on before any cherishes person would see it .

"I still can't believe she saw me."Scott commented 

"Baskin Robbins always finds out"Clint said.Scott chuckled and leaned against Clint's chest 

"Thanks honey "he said smiling .

"Anything for you princess "Clint said and kissed his lips .That day didn't go so bad after all .


End file.
